Believe it or not, Sophie's Walking on Air
by Mrs. Naara
Summary: Sophie's not one for keeping secrets from Howl. Sequel-ish, to Alone Time. Should I continue this story?


Believe It Or Not, Sophie's Walking on Air

Description: Sophie's not one for keeping secrets from Howl.

A/N: Somewhat based off of Alone Time, however the events in this story take place after the ones in Alone Time.

* * *

><p>Once a month, it became Sophie Pendragon's obligation to clean the ashes out of the fireplace. This was a massive job, and after the first time she attempted it, her husband (he wasn't her husband at the time), had to revive Calcifer because he had fallen into a bucket. Sophie, now being much cleverer because of experience, decided to build a small place where Calcifer could rest safely while she did the job. Howl had praised her gladly for this innovation, as did Calcifer. And it just so happened, that it was once again time to clean the fireplace.<p>

"Alright Calcifer, are you ready?" Sophie asked, holding up the tarp and ash broom. Calcifer looked around him, seeing the piles and piles of ashes.

"Well, I guess it is time to clean up around here…" Calcifer groaned. Sophie gestured to the side pit with her head. Calcifer rolled his eyes and made his way to the pit, resting on the logs that Sophie had placed there.

"Good Morning Sophie, Good Morning Calcifer. I see that it's once again ash day," Howl's voice rang from the staircase. Sophie brushed her hair behind her ear and set down her supplies to go greet her husband. Howl couldn't help but let out a grin as Sophie adjusted his jacket for him.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'll be heading to town today to get some groceries, and then I'll be going to the meadow for a while," Sophie said. Howl took her hands in his.

"I don't mind in the slightest dear, I think I might join you in the evening if that is alright with you," he said, poking her nose playfully. Sophie grinned and pulled herself closer to Howl as he did the same. "I love you Sophie," he said, giving her a lingering kiss.

"Hey, I don't mean to interrupt the love-fest here, but I'm kinda waiting for these ashes to get cleaned here," Calcifer interrupted. Howl pulled away and gave Calcifer an exasperated look.

"Sorry if I want to kiss my wife goodbye Cal," Howl said—emitting a giggle from his wife.

"Well keep it in the bedroom then," Calcifer groaned. Howl and Sophie rolled their eyes in unison, and just for good measure, Howl kissed his wife again before swiftly making his way to the door.

"I believe I can do what I wish in my own house Calcifer. Have a good day Sophie," he said. Sophie waved goodbye to her husband and turned back to the fire pit.

"You're such a selfish fire demon aren't you?" Sophie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hey, it's not MY fault that that you want to be all lovey-dovey with Howl in front of me." Calcifer said, watching Sophie set out the tarp for the ashes. She skillfully swept out every last ash and wrapped the ashes up, taking them to the door.

"Hey Cal, where are we approximately?" Sophie asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Calcifer snapped.

"Well, I was going to toss these ashes outside, I didn't want them to land in a town or something," Sophie said switching the dial to the Red setting and opening the door, to be greeted by a gust of wind. She stepped outside and looked over the fenced in balcony. They were flying over the mountains. She took the tarp and let the ashes out, watching them disappear into the sky. Content, she stepped back inside with the folded tarp over her arm. She shut the door quietly and made her way into the house. She put two logs in the pit and smiled contentedly. "There, all done," she said. Calcifer jumped onto the two new logs and settled in while Sophie moved the logs that he was on before back into the pile.

"Man, it feels good not to be covered in ashes," Calcifer said. Sophie nodded, taking that as a thank you. She put the tarp in the closet and began sweeping stray ashes off of the floor. "Well you got suddenly quiet, what's the matter?" Cal asked as she poured the dustpan of ashes into the garbage can. Sophie didn't say anything; she simply made her way to the stairs.

"Calcifer, if you don't mind, could you heat up some water? I think I need a bath right now more than anything," she said. Calcifer nodded with a small grin. "Thanks," she said, making her way up the stairs and into the room she shared with Howl. There she began to strip down and grab a towel, going into her bathroom, which was conveniently attached to the bedroom. She turned the faucets on, the steam from the hot water making her face feel warm and nice. She set the towel on the floor and let the tub fill, and then she stepped in and let the water rise to her neck. The hot water felt incredible on her skin, enough for all of her muscles to relax. She let out a sigh, and closed her eyes. She then vowed not to get out until the water grew cold.

* * *

><p>Howl stepped into the house at noon as usual, flowers in hand. He greeted Calcifer with a nod and made his way into the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase. He looked around for Sophie but she was nowhere.<p>

"Sophie went upstairs to take a bath a couple of hours ago, and she hasn't come down yet," Calcifer piped up. Howl turned to the fire demon.

"She hasn't? She said she was going to go to the market today and then to the meadow. I hope she's alright," Howl said. "I'm going to go check on her."

Howl made his way up the stairs and to the bedroom door, which was closed. He pushed down on the handle and entering the room. Immediately he saw his wife's dress and undergarments on the floor. She never left her stuff lying around like that. He turned his head toward the bathroom, where steam was emitting from under the crack in the door. He walked over to it and leaned up against it gently with his shoulder, using his other hand to knock.

"Sophie? Darling are you alright in there?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," came the muffled response.

"May I come in?" Howl asked.

"Uh, no…" Sophie said.

"Why not?"

"I'm naked Howl," Sophie said sternly.

"Come now darling, I've seen you naked before, several times. How is that an issue?"

"Well…I guess…Alright, its open," Sophie said. Howl twisted the handle to the door and saw Sophie in the tub, up to her neck in water. He quietly shut the door behind him and made his way over to the tub while rolling up his sleeves. He knelt down and rested his bare forearms on the side of the tub. Sophie was using her hands to brush water over her stomach, even though it was covered by the water already. She was acting as if he wasn't there, and he could tell.

"You know, I used to come in here and bathe when I needed time to think as well. I figured that in the safety of my own bathtub, with Calcifer protecting the house that I had no need to worry about the outside world anymore. Because even in the outside world, it was too hard for me to think. Or it may have been the relaxing fumes of the bath beads that I would have to replace if the water grew cold and I had to rerun the bath," Howl said, looking dreamily at his beautiful wife. "Tell me darling, how many times have you rerun the bath today?"

"Bout five," Sophie grumbled, soaking deeper into the water. Howl grinned and leaned forward so his mouth connected with Sophie's. He kissed her passionately, exploring her mouth and caressing her lips, which were already somewhat swollen from the steam. He broke away and for the first time since he walked in, she smiled at him.

"Would you mind so terribly telling me what you needed to think about?" Howl asked. "You know I'm here to listen to you whenever you need me. Sophie, I can tell that your mind is troubling you…please?"

"I missed my last period Howl…" Sophie said in a strained voice, as if she was trying to hold back tears. Howl looked at her with confusion.

"Then we should get you to a doctor," Howl said, reaching for the drain plug. Sophie grabbed his wrist.

"There's no need for that Howl, I've already been to see one. Earlier this week," she said.

"So are you alright then?" Howl asked.

"Howl…I'm…" Sophie started, but the tears began to flow, and she just couldn't stop crying. Howl drained the tub and helped his wife out and into her towel. He led her into the bedroom and let her sit on the bed while he retrieved her warmest nightgown from the dresser. He removed the towel and dressed her in her nightgown. He pulled back the covers and let his wife get in them, and then he tucked her in. Sophie sniffled and smiled up at her worried husband.

"You need to get some rest today dear, seeing as you aren't feeling well. Don't worry about the market, I can send…you know what; I'll do the grocery shopping on my way home this evening. And we can go to the meadow anytime you wish. But for now what you need most is rest, and a lot of it. I love you my darling Sophie, and I hope you feel better soon," Howl said. As he turned to leave and let her rest, she spoke up.

"I'm pregnant Howl," she finally said, still in her strained and tear filled voice. Howl turned back as fast as he could. He was at her side in an instant, holding her hand with tears now in his own eyes.

"You're carrying my child?" he asked hopefully, and excitedly. Sophie smiled and nodded happily. Howl kissed the palm of her hand, and then kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Are you happy Howl?" Sophie asked as soon as he had broken away.

"I'm thrilled Sophie, all of our trying has finally paid off! We're going to have a baby!" he said excitedly. Sophie grinned with tears in her eyes, so glad that he was excited. He kissed her again and again, so thrilled and nervous at the same time. He never wanted to let her go again. But he knew that his time at home was almost up, and that he'd have to return to the king soon. "Sophie?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she replied.

"I need to return to my duties soon…" Howl said. Sophie looked up at him sadly. "But I'm going to tell the king of this news, and ask his permission to stay here with you for the rest of the day, I'll be back in one hour, I promise," he said. Sophie nodded.

"Thank you Howl," she said. He nodded and left the room swiftly making sure that he'd be gone and back before she knew it.

* * *

><p>Howl entered the king's office and immediately bowed as he saw the king, as well as Prince Justin conversing.<p>

"Ah Howl, good afternoon how are you this fine day?" the king asked.

"I'm well, your majesty. And hello Prince Justin, it is good to see you again," Howl said.

"And you as well Howl. How is that beautiful wife of yours?" Justin asked with a smile.

"She is well, that is actually why I needed to talk to the king," Howl said.

"Is your wife alright, Howl?" the king asked.

"She is with child, your majesty, she just told me not an hour ago. I came to you for permission to spend the day with her," he asked.

"Well by all means Howl, what are you still doing here? Your wife needs you more than I do right now, and congratulations," the king said.

"Ah! Thank you your majesty," Howl said, rushing out the door. The king grinned and turned back to the chess game set out before him and Justin.

"Now where were we?" he asked.

"I believe I just moved my knight so that you are in check," Justin said.

"Oh darn, not again…" the king groaned.

* * *

><p>Howl was home again as soon as he could be, entering the house and making his way up the stairs as fast as his feet could carry him. There he removed his jacket and shoes, and climbed under the covers with Sophie, who upon feeling the increased pressure on the mattress turned to face her husband.<p>

"He was okay with you being here?" Sophie asked.

"He was thrilled to hear the news of your condition. He let me come straight home," Howl replied. Sophie smiled and snuggled up next to Howl, who simply put his arms around her and held her.


End file.
